Card Crossed
by lightningstrxu
Summary: When a hacker seizes control of the Digital World and becomes its God, he sets his sights on the human world. Now youths chosen by the digital world will stand to defend it. But when the hacker enlists humans of his own, the adventure is only beginning.
1. Dorumon Comes Alive

**Don't own**

**Card Crossed**

Chapter 1 Dorumon Comes Alive.

16 year old Nagato Taichi sat in the club room at his high school typing away at his laptop. He was your average high school with messy brown hair a black shirt that read "Stupidity is not a crime so you're free to go." and blue jeans; the only unique quality was a pair of goggles on his forehead. He was at Odaiba High's one and only Otaku Club. While every form of anime was appreciated in the club the current fad was Digimon. With the release of Digimon Savers as well as the popular card game which could be played by itself or with the popular MMORPG: Tamer Chronicles.

"Man this guy is tough!" exclaimed Taichi. "Ha this'll fix'em." He searched through a stack of cards. "Here it!" he pulled out a lone card. "Card Slash!" he swiped the card through a scanner device on his laptop. "And that's why I wear the goggles."

"Shut up Tai, you wear the goggles because you're an obsessed fan boy!" said another boy sitting nearby. This was Tai's younger brother 15 year old Nagato Yamato. He wasn't much different from his brother in terms of looks except his hair was lighter shade. "Geez you think because your name is the same as the original Digidestined leader that makes you so great."

"Well your name is Yamato."

"What you think mom named us after them it's just a coincidence. I'm just saying keep it down."

"What and disturb all the others?" said Tai sarcastically. He was right the once proud Otaku Club was reduced to just 4 members. Along with Tai and Yamato there was Shiro Tsuki an odd girl in Taichi's year, she had very long silver hair that hung loose almost to her waist. She was always wearing these black Victorian dresses. She mostly hung out with them because they didn't reject her not that she really cared. The final member of their group was one of the last people you would expect. Motomiya Ken the only person around who was both quarterback of the football team and regional Digimon Card Game champion. A senior with red hair and almost always wearing his leather jacket.

"Well it's your club."

"Whatever!" Tai turned back to his laptop which started to go fuzzy. "What's with this thing? It's been doing that a lot lately."

"Hey look it's getting really foggy out there." Said Yamato. A low growl was suddenly heard.

"Hey Ken did your gym bag just growl?"

"What I didn't hear anything." Said Ken, he picked up his gym bag. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." He ran out of the room and Tai could have sworn he whispered "settle down" to his gym bag.

"Ken-kun is acting odd today." Said the monotone voice of Tsuki looking over her book. Tai slammed his laptop shut.

"I think that's enough for today, I must be stressed thought I just heard Tsuki say that someone was odd." He stood up and stowed his laptop in his backpack. "You coming Yamato."

"Yeah sure."

"See you tomorrow Tsuki-chan." As he and Yamato walked out of the room and out of the school onto the street.

"So she's Tsuki-chan now." Asked Yamato teasingly.

"What she's our friend?"

"Whatever you say lover boy."

"Shut it!"

"Tai and Tsuki sitting in a tree."

"Don't you dare!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You're dead!" Tai yelled as Yamato ran away. Tai ran after him but tripped on the sidewalk.

"See you at home bro!" called Yamato running away from him.

"I'll get you later." Tai began to plod down the street. "Damn brat I'll get him back." Then something caught him out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see a building with a sign that read "Card Crossed Games." Tai looked at the shop with a puzzled look. "Was that shop always there?" he scratched his head. "I could have sworn that was a vacant lot." Tai simply shrugged. "Might as well check it out." He walked up to the shop and opened the door. "Hello."

"Well, well a customer at last." Called a voice Tai looked over to see a short old man with a long white mustache.

"Wow that's a really good Gennai costume!"

"Huh what; I guess it is." Laughed the old man. "Well what can I do for you young man?"

"Not sure, I've never been to this shop before so I decided to check it out."

"Well I just opened and you're my first customer."

"Cool; so you've got any Digimon Cards?"

"Do I have Digimon Cards? That's the cornerstone of my business. Right over there." He pointed to a large rack of cards. He walked up to it and after looking through he chose a booster pack and walked back up to the counter. "Only one?"

"Yeah money's kind of tight right now."

"Well that'll be a dollar fifty."

"Wow you're a lot cheaper than the other stores."

"Thanks you know what take this." He reached under the counter and brought another booster pack. "They're a new promotional pack, normally I'm supposed to give them out with a purchase of three but I can make an exception in this case." He handed the pack to Tai.

"Thanks!' said Tai and he walked out of the store.

**Later that night**

Tai sat at the desk in his room playing on his laptop he was trying to get up one more level before going to bed.

"Damn it! I just can't beat this guy." Complained Tai. Then his face brightened up. "Oh yeah I forgot about these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two booster packs. He opened the first one. "Nothing." He said disappointed. He opened the promo pack. "Not bad." He flipped to the last card it was a pure blue card with a holographic symbol. "This is the Blue Card from Tamers. I wonder what it does?" he took the card and slashed it through the reader. The effect was immediate, the screen of his laptop became fuzzy and a triangular symbol appeared on the screen. "What the?" There was a bright flash of light that made Tai jump back and fall out of his chair. He felt something jump on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a small furry dragon with the same triangular symbol on his forehead.

"Hello I'm Dorumon." Said the dragon. "Who are you?" Tai just stared up at the small digimon.

"No way." He said before fainting from shock.

"Hey No Way wake up; No Way." Said Dorumon in a concerned voice.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of my new fic, it's a little different from what I normally do as this fic will not have any characters from the anime an all OC fic. All digimon info can be found on Wikipedia. 


	2. Not So Unique

**Don't Own**

**Card Crossed**

Chapter 2 No So Unique

Tai opened his eyes and sat up, he was still on the floor.

"Man what a crazy dream. Maybe I play that game too much." Said Tai

"No Way you're awake!" called Dorumon as he jumped off of Tai's bed.

"It wasn't a dream, there's really a digimon here." A wide grin crossed his face. "I have a digimon partner, I'm a tamer." Tai began to laugh, some might call it evil.

"Yay No Way is happy, can I be happy too." Dorumon started to mimic Tai's laugh.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Laughing like No Way." Said Dorumon jumping up and down excitedly.

"Why do you keep calling me No Way, my name is Taichi, but you can call me Tai."

"All right I'll call No Way Tai if that's what No Way wants to be called." Tai gave a big sigh

"Good enough, what's your name again?"

"I'm Dorumon."

"Dorumon, huh don't remember that one in the archives." Said Tai as he stood and looked over to the computer that had birthed the digimon. "What the?" he walked over to where is his card reader and deck was there was now two small black devices with purple highlights. "Are these digivices? But why is it purple?" he looked back at his digimon. "Well I guess it matches your color. But why are there two?" he picked up what had been his card reader, he noticed that it could slide up revealing a number pad. "It kind of looks like those chocolate phones." He slipped the device in his pocket and went to the other. "So for some reason they felt the need to replace my deck with whatever this is." It was a rectangular device a little wider and thicker than the first, a slot that looked just big enough for a card to slip into it. On the back was a clip so he attached it to a belt loop on his jeans.

"See you're my Tamer!" said Dorumon very loudly,

"Tai what's going on up there?" called a female voice from downstairs.

"Nothing mom."

"Alright, now hurry up and get ready for school."

"Okay!" Tai yelled back. "Look you have to be quiet, my mom won't even let me have a gerbil, let alone a digimon."

"Right keep it down." The digimon said nodding.

"Good; now hop in here." Said Tai presenting a gym bag.

"Why?"

"Well I can't leave you here, and besides my friends are going to freak when they see you."

"Okay." And Dorumon happily let himself be sealed within the confines of Tai's gym bag. Tai slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hey Tai don't you want breakfast" asked Yamato

"No I'm heading to school early." Said Tai running out the door leaving Yamato very confused.

**At school**

Tai ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Ken hey Ken!" said Tai as ran up to the older boy who was busy stowing books into his locker.

"Tai? What the heck do you want?" Asked Ken. "There's no reason to be this excited this early in the morning."

"Come with me." Said Tai grabbing Ken's wrist and despite the fact that Ken was the star quarterback of the football team Tai had no trouble in forcefully dragging Ken who only just had time to grab his gym bag which gave an unheard growl in protest. Tai dragged Ken into an empty classroom and pulled the blind on the door. "You have to see this!" and Tai placed the gym bag on the ground and opened it.

"Tai we really…" but stopped the moment Dorumon popped his head out of the gym bag.

"Hello I'm Dorumon."

"You have a digimon too?" said Ken without thinking.

"Too?" asked Tai confused.

"Hey Tai, there's something in here." Said Dorumon sniffing at Ken's gym bag.

"Get away from that!" yelled Ken

"You heard Ken get away from me!" growled the gym bag. Ken sighed in disbelief

"It doesn't help if you talk Leormon." He bent down and unzipped the gym bag a yellow cat like digimon with a tuft of red hair on his head.

"You mean you got one too?"

"Yeah about a month ago at the last tournament this guy gave me a booster pack…"

"And it had a blue card."

"Exactly then I guess you got one of these?" Ken pulled a black and gold phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah I was wondering what they were for." Said Tai pulling out his phone.

"Some Tamer you are, Ken figured out how it worked after one fight." Growled Leormon

"Hey Tai is great Tamer." Yelled Dorumon

"You wanna make something out of it?" the cat digimon growled

"Maybe I do?" said the fuzzy dinosaur trying to be fierce.

"Leormon knock it off." Said Ken

"You got lucky runt." The cat said in his growling voice.

"Anyway these phones functions as card readers like in season 3. You select the card of the phone and it comes out of the printer device."

"So that's what this is for." Said Tai motioning to the device on his belt. "I guess that makes sense, I always wondered how they managed to pull the right card each time." The lights started flickering as a dark fog started to envelop the school. "Another one of those weird fog banks."

"Aww man not here." Said Ken worried.

"What is it?"

"Don't you remember in season 3 the fog signified the emergence of a digimon, same thing here."

"So what do we do?"

"Tai you're about to get crash course in digimon combat."

* * *

Well that's another chapter down, next chapter is the first digimon battle, I'll try to update soon. 


	3. First Fight

**Don't Own**

**Card Crossed**

Chapter 3 First Fight

Tai and Ken along with their respective digimon stared out at the darkness as the fog continued to surround the school.

"C'mon we can sneak out the window." Said Ken opening the window and he and Leormon deftly jumped out of the window, grant it, it was a first floor window. But it was much better than Tai attempt as he tripped and stumbled out, Dorumon following in much the same fashion.

"Dorumon let's go." Said Tai running after Ken

"Right." Replied the fuzzy dinosaur, in a matter of moments he and Dorumon caught up to Ken.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa is right, I think I might actually need your help for this." said Ken. Instead of one digimon like they had thought there were six digimon, they looked like miniature knights; 3 white and 3 black.

"PawnChessmon!" exclaimed Tai. "From season five." Ken looked confused and then pulled out his phone and slid it open.

"You're right, PawnChessmon, Rookie level attacks are Pawn Buckler, Pawn Spear and Pawn Dash."

"So you can scan data with that thing cool."

"Let's show them how it's done Leormon."

"Right Ken." Growled the cat. Ken pushed a key on the phone. A beeping was heard as he reached to the device clipped at his waist a card popped out and he grabbed it.

"Card Slash!" he swiped the card through a slit on the back of the phone and immediately dissolved back to data. "Power Boost activate!" Leormon began to glow and ran at the nearest PawnChessmon.

"Leo Claw!" the cat digimon slashed the knight and it was destroyed in a flurry of data which Leormon absorbed, all that was left behind was a digimon trading card.

"Tai I want to fight too." Griped Dorumon.

"Don't worry he won't upstage us." Tai took out his own phone and opened the menu, as Ken had said there was a list for his entire deck. "Alright let's go." He made his decision and the card popped out. "Card Slash!" he swiped the card which like before dissolved into data. "Digivolution activate!" Dorumon started to glow.

"Dorumon digivolve to…" the glow faded and nothing happened. "Dorumon?"

"What the?"

"The Digivolution card doesn't work for some reason, just use boost and digimon cards. You can use anything Champion level or lower." Shouted Ken as Leormon took out a second PawnChessmon.

"Then let's do it the old fashioned way; Dorumon."

"Metal Cannon!" and the dinosaur digimon shot a ball of metal from his mouth and hitting another PawnChessmon deleting it. Now they were down to three.

"Not bad Tai, but watch the master." He drew another card. "Card Slash, Kabuterimon activate!"

"Electro Shocker!" and Leormon shot out a large ball of lightning taking out two more knights, leaving only one PawnChessmon Black left.

"We got you now little guy." Said Tai as they advanced on the knight that started to glow and grow into a centaur like creature. "It digivolved into KnightChessmon!" Ken immediately set the phone to scan mode.

"KnightChessmon, Champion Level, special attacks are Knight Lancer and Big Dart."

"This won't stop us Dorumon!"

"Metal Cannon!" the metal ball shot out but bounced harmlessly off the stronger digimon that lowered its lance and charged Dorumon and Tai.

"Critical Bite!" Leormon jumped up and bit KnightChessmon on its front legs but was kicked violently away.

"Leormon you alright?"

"I'm fine Ken, but we've never fought a digimon of this level." Growled Leormon

"Then we'll just have to step up. Tai you ready."

"Of course, how about you Dorumon?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then let's…" but Tai was cut off as a blur ran past him.

"Moon Night Kick!" a human sized rabbit digimon kicked the KnightChessmon in the chest making it reel back. "Tear Arrow!" and the rabbit digimon shot arrows of ice and deleted the opposing digimon and absorbed the data as it landed on the ground. "Digimon neutralized."

"What the heck is that?" Asked Tai pointing the scanner at the digimon. "Lekismon, Champion Level, special attacks are Moon Night Bomb, Tear Arrow and Moon Night Kick." They heard the clicking of heels on the ground, Ken and Tai turned to see a figure coming through the fog.

"Lekismon has the target been defeated." Said Tsuki as she emerged from the fog.

"Yes Mistress." Lekismon said with a nod.

"Tsuki what's going on?"

"The both of you are to come with me, if you resist I'll be forced to use drastic measures." She said in her usual monotone

* * *

Well that's another chapter for me. A little short but still good I guess. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own**

**Card Crossed**

Chapter 4

Ken and Tai just stared in disbelief at the quiet girl in front of them, her vacant eyes staring intently at them.

"Tsuki what the hell are you talking about Tsuki, drastic measures that's rich." Said Tai

"I was not joking if you continue to resist I will use force." Tsuki stated flatly.

"Is that a challenge, I think we'll take it right Leormon." Ken boasted proudly at the prospect of a fight.

"Yeah I'll tear that rabbit to shreds." Growled Leormon

"I will not let you threaten Mistress in this fashion." Lekismon said defiantly in defense of her partner.

"Stand down Lekismon."

"Yes Mistress." And the Champion digimon relaxed.

"You would do well to relax Ken, my partner is a higher level and yours is exhausted from the confrontation with KnightChessmon, all I ask is that you follow me."

"Hey Ken maybe we should hear her out, she's a Tamer too." Tai said trying to calm the older boy.

"Yeah fighting will get us nowhere." Chirped Dorumon, Ken contemplated for a moment before relaxing.

"Fine we'll go." Relented Ken. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me if you will." Tsuki said blankly. "Lekismon."

"Yes Mistress." The rabbit Champion gathered a ball of water in her hands and threw it into the air over the school. "Moon Night Bomb." The water ball exploded and strange mist surrounded the school.



"Very good Lekismon your services are no longer required." Lekismon nodded and jumped into the air and in a flash of light transformed into a much smaller rabbit digimon with a strange antenna of hair, she landed in the outstretched arms of Tsuki.

"Whoa." Exclaimed Tai as he pulled out his Digivice and set it to scan mode. "Lunamon, a Rookie level digimon born from moon watching data, attacks are Luna Claw, Tear Shot and Lop Ear Ripple."

"Now that everything is ready please we must head back to the school."

"Are you insane, just waltz in there with digimon in tow so the whole place sees, I know you're weird Tsuki but this is crazy." Chided Ken

"Please do not speak such hurtful words to Mistress." Chirped Lunamon angrily

"It is okay Lunamon, I am used to it." Tsuki said in the same monotone voice but one could see the faint glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Jeez Ken talk about a downer, besides Moon Night Bomb puts everything to sleep." Said Tai

"You're so smart Tai!" Dorumon expressed happily

"Not really, I just checked the scanner."

"Look can we all just get this over with." Sighed Ken

"Yeah we're wasting time." Growled Leormon, after much dawdling, the group made its way back to the school. And true to Tai's word everyone in the building had fallen asleep, many students had dropped where they stood.

"In here." Said Tsuki as she opened the door to the computer lab. It was empty this time of the day with the exception of one person asleep at the desk at the front of the class. Tsuki walked up and shook him gently. "Dr. Nakajima wake up please."

"Tsuki what are you doing." Exclaimed Tai at the shock of Tsuki attempting to awaken the AP computer teacher. The man roused from his sleep and opened his eyes and stared at the group of youths and their digimon.

"Well, well why am I not surprised you're caught up in this Taichi." Said Dr. Nakajima with a smile on his face. Tai just stared incredulously at his favorite teacher a man in his mid 40's with graying hair a pair of glasses resting on his face. "And Kenji, anything for a little more excitement in your life."

"Dr. Nakajima you know about digimon?" asked Tai, the older man laughed while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.



"Of course I do Taichi, 15 years ago I helped create them." The Dr. said with an air of confidence. "No it's probably closer to 20 now."

"You created digimon?"

"Well yes, that and the rest of the Digital World. Well I was a part of the team that created it."

"Look while this is all interesting, can you please tell me why we were forced to come here." Yelled Ken

"Forced?" Nakajima looked confused, and then turned to Tsuki. "Tsuki was the reason I was asleep due to Lekismon?"

"Yes, you had to speak with them as soon as possible." Said Tsuki, the Dr. sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Tsuki you must stop taking things so literally."

"Yes Dr. Nakajima." She nodded.

"Alright now you are all probably wondering why I wanted speak, well I'll get right to the point." He paused momentarily. "All of you have been chosen by the Digital World to be tamers, the reason is that the fate of both worlds is in your hands."


	5. Kenji's Vow

**Don't own**

**Card Crossed**

Chapter 5 Kenji's Vow

"The fate of both worlds lies in our hands?" asked Tai hesitantly.

"Yes, I know it is a lot to take in but…" began Dr. Nakajima

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Tai exclaimed interrupting him. "You hear that Dorumon we're Digidestined."

"Yay!" the fuzzy dinosaur shouted happily. "Wait what does that mean?"

"It means…"

"For god's sake Tai let the man talk." Kenji snapped.

"Thank you Kenji, five points on your next quiz." Dr. Nakajima stated. Tai started to protest but the Doctor silenced him with a wave. "As I was saying the Digital World has chosen you three to be Tamers, because it has come under threat. A hacker has broken through the wall of the Digital World and has turned it upside down and inside out."

"Wait how are we supposed to believe you, I mean just take your story at face value." Questioned Kenji.

"What reason do you have to doubt him either?" Tsuki interjected a slight amount of emotion in her usually emotionless voice.

"There is no reason to defend me Tsuki, their reasons are valid." Nakajima pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I shall give you a brief history lesson, 20 years ago I along with several others were recruited by the government to perfect artificial intelligence. In short the end result was the Digital World. It was quite fascinating really. It was then that one of the group known under the alias Checkmate came up with a wonderful idea. Using the digimon as inspiration he wrote the rough draft for the original Digimon TV series. But the government held all the rights and Checkmate never saw a penny. It has taken nearly two decades but Checkmate has broken down the fire wall that we had placed around the Digital World and has since taken it over and has crowned himself Lord DEVA."

"Lord DEVA?" Tai asked confused.

"Digital Entity Virtually All powerful."

"Wow that's really lame." Kenji scoffed. "I could come up with a better name in my sleep."

"All that aside." Nakajima said rather sternly. "I have been keeping tabs on the Digital World since the project ended and it warned me of Checkmate's activities. It seems he is setting his sights on this world; and unfortunately he is very aware of your presence and will do anything stop you."

"Like he could stop us, right Kenji?" growled Leormon.

"You're enthusiasm is commendable; but enthusiasm will not be enough. Luckily you have me to stay one step ahead them. I've devised a program that tells me when the firewall between the worlds is breeched; it will tell me where they appear too. A beeping was heard coming from the computer and Dr. Nakajima went and checked the screen. "Well speak of the devil, three digimon signals from different parts of the city. Well this is exactly why I've gathered all of you here. Kenji you can take the one downtown."

"Sure thing teach." Kenji said. "Leormon lets go."

"Yeah let's kick some ass." Leormon growled. Kenji and Leormon immediately rushed out.

"He didn't even recall Leormon." Tsuki looked after him.

"He's such an amateur Mistress." Replied Lunamon.

"Tsuki, I want you to take the one in the park." Nakajima continued.

"Yes sir." Tsuki bowed. She then demurely set Lunamon down on the desk and pulled out her blue and black Digivice. "Lunamon, digitize." A beam shot out and hit Lunamon and she was sucked into the device.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Tai looked on curiously.

"Really then how have you been transporting Dorumon?"

"I ride in a gym bag!" the fuzzy dinosaur chirped happily. Tsuki and Nakajima simply stared at the dinosaur digimon.

"Right." She nodded before walking out of the room.

"Alright Tai I want you to go take the one at the pier."

"Aye, Aye Sir." Tai Saluted.

"Tone it down Tai." Nakajima stated flatly.

"Sorry Dr. Nakajima." Tai settled slightly. "Let's go Dorumon." Tai opened up his gym bag and Dorumon jumped in.

"Aren't you going to digitize him?"

"I'll figure it out later." With that he bolted out the door.

**Downtown**

Kenji arrived in the middle of downtown he was peering quizzically through the thick fog that had materialized in the area of the digimon's arrival.

"Damn where is this thing?" Ken griped. "You smell anything Leormon?" the cub digimon sniffed the air.

"This way Ken." Leormon growled out and ran off deeper in the fog bank. A low growling was heard and they ran in the direction of it and the sight that greeted them horrified the partners. A reddish canine digimon with black belts around its legs stood over a the body of a man, the man's neck was wrenched painfully back as well as there being bite marks on his throat. The digimon prepared to feast on his grizzly meal, its many fanged maw open wide.

"Get away from him!" Ken screamed loudly. The canine digimon looked up from quarry.

"Why should I human, this is my meal, my kill." The digimon growled in a sinister gravelly voice. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Leormon. "Would you perhaps be a tamer? Lord DEVA would reward me greatly if I take you out. He might even allow me to digivolve."

"Allow you to digivolve?" Ken asked puzzled.

"Lord DEVA has sealed off Digivolution in our world, the only digimon that can still digivolve are those of the Chessmon Empire, which Lord DEVA now controls."

"Impossible!" Leormon growled. "KingChessmon would never relinquish control over the empire."

"Well then it's a good thing he's dead, just like you'll soon be." The digimon charged at the duo and they jumped out of its way.

"Let's see what we're dealing with Leormon." Ken stated as he held up his digivice. "Fangmon, Champion level, attacks include Blast Coffin and Snipe Steal. Alright we've got a tough one so be on guard Leormon. Let's make him pay for what he's done." He reached to his deck holder and pulled a card out and slashed it through the reader where it immediately reverted back to data.

"Right Ken." The cub digimon ran forward, charging full tilt at Fangmon. "Leo Claw." He swiped at the canine digimon. Fangmon bared his fangs and lunged forward.

"Snipe Steal!" the canine lashed out hitting the smaller cub but his claws phased right through. "What?" he stared as the image of Leormon vanished the real one directly behind, with no time to react was scratched across his with eye leaving it gashed.

"He he, looks like you fell for my Shadow Image card." Ken boasted.

"Yeah you can't beat a team like us." The cub added confidently.

"I see, I have clearly underestimated you." Fangmon gave a low growl. "Then shall come at you with all my might. Blast Coffin!" with a mighty roar he unleashed a blast of dark energy at the cub.

"PawnChessmon, activate." Ken quickly slashed another card.

"Pawn Buckler!" Leormon shouted as a small shield appeared in front of him floating freely. The dark blast hit the shield, it held but a large crack appeared in it. Fangmon ran forward.

"Snipe Steal!" the demonic beast came down hard its claws shattering the shield and slashing the smaller cub sending him reeling. Leormon lay on the ground a large bleeding gash on his left flank. Ken looked on with a horrified look but he wasn't the top Digimon Card player in the region for nothing, quickly forming a strategy he silently slashed a card. Leormon's eyes widened slightly as he received the cards information, but he held the attack. Fangmon sauntered over chuckling. "So this is the power of a Tamer's digimon." He cackled facetiously. "You have some interesting tricks but that's all they are runt, tricks." He loomed over the cub. "Goodbye." Fangmon opened his long maw his fangs gleaming.

"Now!" Ken screamed.

"Poison Ivy!" vines materialized from the cub's body and wrapped around Fangmon immobilizing him, using the vines Leormon pulled himself towards Fangmon. "Critical Bite!" the cubs fangs sank deep into the demonic beasts throat.

"A rookie!" came the gurgled cry of Fangmon before he exploded into data particles leaving behind digimon card that then dissolved into data as well the particles flowing into Ken's deck holder. Leormon slumped to the ground his injury catching up to him.

"Leormon!" Ken ran over to his partner.

"We did it Ken." Leormon said weakly. "We beat a champion."

"Yeah we did." Ken said smiling slightly, he pointed his card reader at his partner. "I know you hate in here Leormon, but it's the only way to heal you wounds."

"Yeah whatever." Resigned the cub.

"Leormon, digitize." The beam shot out and the digimon was sucked inside. Ken stood up and walked over to the man who lay dead on the ground. "I don't know who you are, but I swear on my honor and on my pride." He placed his fist over his heart. "I'll avenge your death, and take down Lord DEVA." He turned away from the man walking away his long coat billowing in the wind, it was almost as if Ken was in that moment the personification of a shonen anime cliché.

"Do the Impossible, See the invisible, row row fight da powuh." Came Leormon's voice from the digivice. "Break the unbreakable, shake the unshakable row row fight da powuh."

"Not the best time to quote TTGL Leormon." Sighed Ken the moment completely ruined.

"But you're right Ken, we'll show this Lord DEVA that no one can take us down. We're on our way to the top I won't stop till I'm a mega."

"Yeah he won't know what hit him." With that Ken continued on his way back through the now dispensing fog cloud.

* * *

Well here's another chapter, let me know what you think.


End file.
